One Piece Thanksgiving Special
by Admiral-Akainu
Summary: Well My One Piece Fans I am now writing a new holiday fanfic for thanksgiving.. I will make this story a one shot... or give it 2 or three chapters or so.. my fans I will try.. plus I got three pairings for you... in this story..
1. Chapter 1

One Piece Thanksgiving Holiday..

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING FANS HERE YOU GO! I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS THE BEST OK I GOT THREE PAIRINGS FOR YOU MAIN PAIRING (LUFFY X HANCOCK) 2ND PAIRING (ZORO X ROBIN) AND LAST OF ALL (SANJI X NAMI) THERE YOU GO MY FANS DO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THIS STORY... K! **

On a autumn day in on Amazon Lily where the pirate king Monkey D. Luffy and his pirate empress Boa Hancock in the kuja place with their little girl and little boy Monkey D. Ace and Boa D. Annie having fun with them.

Monkey D. Ace: Hey Dad! you can't catch me! as the young boy was running from his father holding a chicken drumstick

Luffy: Oi! Give it Back Ace! as he was running after his son.. yelling and demanding his boy to return it back to him.

Boa D. Annie sat there giggling as her mother was next to her blushing looking at luffy

Boa D. Annie: Mommy look at Daddy go after my brother! as she pointed at the two running after one another..

Hancock: I see. as she smiled and watched her husband and son chase each other.

Monkey D. Ace: If you want dad you gotta take it from me! as the young boy kept running..

Luffy: Give it back Ace! he kept chasing after his son still running after him..

Monkey D. Ace jumped up on a tree going up real high. so his father wouldn't get him Luffy for him did his gum gum rocket to rocket himself up the tree. Before Luffy made it to the top of the tree his son ate the chicken already.

Monkey D. Ace: Too Late Dad! he laughed and smiled at his father.

Luffy: Ah! COME ON I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT! he yelled at his son.

Monkey D. Ace just grinned and jumped off the tree. as his father followed him down as they went to Hancock and Annie. Hancock smiled as her husband was coming and son.

Hancock: Well Luffy how about I cook you and Ace some dinner as she smiled never taking her eyes off him and her son as annie stood by her.

Luffy: YES MORE FOOD PLEASE COOK FOR ME HANCOCK WITH HIS EYES SPARKLING.

Hancock: Ok.. as she giggled and said. come on kids I'm going in to cook dinner..

Monkey D. Ace: Alright MOM LETS GO EAT!

Boa D. Annie: Ok Mommy! as the two kids luffy and hancock went inside the kuja palace to go have dinner.

Else Where.

In East Blue in a fancy restaurant called Mr. Prince

A blonde Haired cook with swirl eyebrow's. and a orange haired big breasted woman in the restaurant.

The Blonde Haired Cook was Sanji. and the orange haired woman was Nami.

Nami was in the mikan garden with a little girl.

Little Girl: Mommy?

Nami: Yes Dear..?

Little Girl: When was the time you and daddy became pirates..?

Nami: Oh Katie.. I would love to tell you how me and your father became pirates.. as she was holding her mikan basket.

Katie Smiled as she looked at her mother.

Sanji: Nami-Swan! Katie-Chan! the blonde cook yelled as he head hearts around him in a noodle dance around his wife and daughter.

Katie: Daddy!

Sanji: I brought you a snack my little angel! as sanji gave his little girl a cup cake with pink frosting and sprinkles on it.

Katie: CUPCAKE YUMMY! as she took hold of the cupcake and took a bite.

Sanji: Such a good girl. as he pet her hair..

Katie just smiled and looked at her father as Nami had a smile on her face. watching her father pet her.

Nami had placed her mikan basket on a table as she looked at a picture of the whole straw hats crew.

Nami: I miss everyone... I miss Luffy .. Zoro... and everyone...

Sanji: Yeah I miss that Moss Head too and luffy EVEN ROBIN-CHAN! AND HANCOCK-CHAN! he said with hearts in his eyes as Nami smacked Sanji in the face as he fell to the ground Katie flinched.

Nami: DON'T SWOON OVER WOMEN! I'M YOUR WIFE SANJI-KUN! SWOON OF ANOTHER WOMAN AND I'LL KILL YOU! as she yelled in anger at the blonde cook beating him up.

Sanji: Y-Yes... N-Nami-Swan...he said weakly as he had bruises and bumps on him also had hearts in his eye.

Nami: Know what lets try giving Robin and Zoro a call... as she went to get a snail transponder.

Somewhere off in the east blue.. in a swordsman dojo.

A Snail Transponder was ringing.

Robin: Hmm the snail transponder ringing.. Zoro can you get that? as she turned her head at him as he was sleeping.

Robin: always sleep... i'll wake him up...

Little Boy: Now Need for that mom! i'll get it

Robin: Ok son... don't get lost now... going after the phone..

Little Girl: I'll go with him mommy so he won't get lost.

Robin giggled and said.

Robin: Ok Now Roronoa Saul and Nico Angela.

Roronoa Saul and Nico Angela now ran down the hall to go get the snail transponder. for their mother.. as they returned with it .

Robin got the transponder and answered it

Nami: Hello?

Robin: Nami? as her eyes wided

Nami: Oh my god Robin! it's you!

Robin: It's been awhile. with a smile

Nami: Yes it has! How are your kids and Zoro!

Robin: They're fine... how are you and Mr. Cook.. and your kids...

Nami: Same as always...

Robin: Hmm I see how is Luffy have you talked to him..?

Nami: No... I haven't... I really want know what our pirate king up too..

Robin: He's married to Snake-Princess Right... so he must be at amazon lily having a good time..

Nami: Yeah.. I miss everyone... since we all departed and did our dreams..

Robin: So you want a get to together... Miss Nami?

Nami: Huh... a get together?

Robin: Yeah we haven't seen each other in a while so it's best we should do a gathering..

Nami: I think your right... what do you think we should do...

Robin: Well Thanksgiving is a in a week so lets do a gathering for thanksgiving...

Nami: GOOD IDEA! ROBIN! THAT WOULD BE PERFECT! LOOK MEET ME DOWN AT SANJI-KUN'S RESTAURANT AND WE COULD ALL PLAN THIS OUT AND GET THE OTHERS!

Robin: Well Said... Miss Nami I will meet you there...

Nami: See you there meet me there in a 2 hours!

Robin Got Ya..

Nami: Later..

Robin: alright...

Their transponder snails went clank and went on.

Zoro was beginning to wake up as he yawned and said

Zoro: Who was that you was talking to?

Robin: Oh that was Nami..

Zoro: Oh that witch...

Robin: I need you to come with me we going to the restaurant..

Zoro: DartBrow's restaurant... he said dryly.

Robin smiled and said

Robin: Yes.. lets get dressed.. kids your coming with us too.

Roronoa Saul: Where are we going..?

Nico Angela: Yeah mommy where..?

Robin: to go see some of our friends and your cousins...

Saul and Angela: REALLY! with big smiles.

Robin nodded

Zoro: Well lets get going then...

The Roronoa Family now departed from their house as they were now heading to Mr. Prince Restaurant.

**OK FANS THAT'S IT I GO CHAPTER TWO COMING UP OH AND I WILL LEAVE A SMALL PROFILE ABOUT THE MONSTER TRIO KIDS.**

**BOA HANCOCK AND LUFFY'S KIDS**

**MONKEY D. ACE THE SON OF LUFFY AND HANCOCK AGE 10 **

**BOA D. ANNIE DAUGHTER OF HANCOCK AND LUFFY. AGE 9 **

**SANJI AND NAMI KID.**

**KATIE ONLY DAUGHTER OF SANJI AND NAMI AGE 8 **

**ZORO AND ROBIN KIDS.**

**RORONOA SAUL SON OF ZORO AND ROBIN AGE. 8 **

**NICO ANGELA DAUGHTER OF ROBIN AND ZORO AGE. 11 **

**THERE YOU GO FANS CHAPTER TWO IS COMING **


	2. Chapter 2

The Thanksgiving Plan!

**HERE'S CHAPTER TWO MY FANS I'MMA DO MY BEST ON THIS ONE AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 3.. CHAPTER 3 MIGHT BE THE FINAL CHAPTER IF NOT I WILL DO CHAPTER 4 **

As the Roronoa Family were now going to the Mr. Prince Restaurant to meet Nami Sanji and Katie.

Few Minutes Later as The Roronoa Family entered the Mr. Prince Restaurant.

Nami and Katie saw Robin Zoro Saul and Angela as they smiled and said.

Nami: ROBIN! with a big smile as she ran to the older woman as for Katie she ran towards her new cousins Roronoa Saul and Nico Angela as for Sanji as he was washing the dishes he side eyed his rival, Zoro returned him a glare.

Zoro: Well aren't you going to say hello to me Dart Brows...? as he glared at Sanji.

Sanji: Hello Moss Head... he said dryly.

Zoro: You sound like you don't miss me at all swirls

Sanji: Oh Please Don't Start with me Moss Head!

Zoro: Wanna Go... Ero-Cook? as he gripped two swords..

Sanji: Oh I would love to... as his leg was on fire.

Nami and Robin and the kids glared at the two men.

Nami sighed in defeat and shook her head and said.

Nami: Those two never change...

Robin smiled a bit and said.

Robin: Nope they haven't...

Robin now glanced at Nami kid and said

Robin: You have such a beautiful little girl Nami..

Nami: Oh thank you! your little boy looks just like zoro and your little girl... with a smile looking at the two kids next to Robin.

Robin: Kids say hello to your auntie Nami.

Roronoa Saul: Yo aunt nami! he said with a yawn..

Nico Angela: Hey there Aunt Nami! with a smile.

Nami: Aww hello kids! Katie meet your new cousins Saul and Angela!

Katie: Hey there you guys as she waved at the two.

Roronoa Saul: Hey nice meeting you..

Nico Angela: So good to meet you!

Katie: Mommy can me and my new cousins play together!

Nico Angela: Can we mother...?

Nami: Sure take them in the back yard but don't mess up my mikan tree's and garden! Katie

Robin: You two play nice now... back there..

Saul and Angela: We will mother!

Katie: We won't ruin your garden mother!

As the kids took off to the back yard of the restaurant to go play as for the adults they were now going to talk and discuss about thanksgiving.

Zoro and Sanji were going to fight until Nami yelled at the two and said.

Nami: YOU MORONS KNOCK IT OFF WE HAVE THINGS TO DISCUSS!

Sanji: Yes Nami-San!

Zoro put his swords away and glanced at Nami.

Nami: Go ahead.. Robin you may talk first since you brought this up.

Robin nodded and cleared her throat getting ready to speak and say..

Robin: Well since we are here lets summon in the rest of the crew and our friends..

Nami: Yeah! i'll try calling chopper usopp franky brook and jinbe... and Luffy!

Zoro smiled and said.

Zoro: Wonder what my captain up too on amazon lily with his pirate queen.

Sanji: TCH maybe hogging all the beautiful amazon's and hancock-chan!

Zoro: Still jealous Dart Brows that he married the most beautiful woman in the world he teased.

Sanji: Oh Shut Up Moss head! the blonde cook yelled.

Robin: Hmm... lets try giving everyone a call and spread the word that we should do our thanksgiving gathering.. friends and family alike.

Nami: Yeah! as she turned to sanji and said.

Nami: Sanji-Kun!

Sanji: Yes Nami-San! with hearts in his eyes.

Nami: we need you zoro and usopp to go hunt the food. will you do that for us.. with a smile.

Sanji: Sure Nami-San! I will hunt for you!

Robin: Zoro...

Zoro: Yeah? as he turned to Robin.

Robin: Promise me to be on your best behavior with cook-san

Nami: SAME TO YOU SANJI-KUN!

Zoro: ...

Sanji: ...

Nami: You both will get along... or else I will raise your debit's!

Sanji: But Nami-san... I can't

Nami: Don't make me raise it now... with a glare at Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji: Fine Nami-San... I will be nice..

Zoro: Fine!

Nami: Good boys if I catch you two fighting i'll raise it

Nami grabs the snail transponder and call's Usopp.

In Usopp village.

Usopp snail ringed as he answer it and said.

Usopp: Hello?

Nami: Hey Usopp!

Usopp: Nami!

Usopp: HOW YOU BEEN

Nami: Well good look we need you to come to sanji's restaurant you zoro and him going to a hunting trip for thanksgiving we are doing a thanksgiving gathering... OH and try getting Franky Brook and chopper bring them along and a few other's if you know what I mean...

Usopp: I hear ya! I'm on my way!

Nami: Good see you later!

Usopp had grabbed his slingshot and got the snail phone and dialed franky.

Franky: Hello?

Usopp: FRANKY! with a smile

Franky: USOPP-BRO! HOW YA BEEN!?

Usopp: Good Oi can you pick me up?

Franky: Sure Why..?

Usopp: I'll tell you why...

Usopp told Franky everything what Nami had told him for this Franky had a wide smile on his face.

Franky: Ok I hear ya Usopp-Bro! I will come to you now then we will get brook chopper and jimbe!

As Usopp got himself ready for Franky to pick him up Nami and the other's made some calls and sent letters to all their friends to their thanksgiving feast

Back In Amazon Lily with Hancock Luffy and their kids.

Hancock: Ok Kids time for bed.. with a smile on her face.

Boa D. Annie: OK Mommy!

Monkey D. Ace: OHH COME ON MOM CAN WE STAY UP PLEASE! DAD CAN WE! as he turned to Luffy.

Luffy: No... sorry son... but do as your mother says... you need bed..

Monkey D. Ace: OH MAN!

Hancock: Go to bed ACE!

Monkey D. Ace: OK... mom.. goodnight...

Boa D. Annie: Good Night Mom and Dad...

Hancock: Night sweetheart! as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Both the Kids went to their room and bed as for Hancock and Luffy they went to their bed room getting ready for bed.

Hancock and Luffy were in the bed getting ready to sleep.

Hancock: Love you Luffy.. as she kissed her pirate king on his cheek.

Luffy: Love you too Hancock. as he kissed her back she blushed. as the two went to sleep.

The Next Morning.

Hancock and Luffy were in bed still sleep and so were their children.

In the kitchen with Mari Sonia and Nylon.

A Letter was dropped off nearby the door of the kuja palace.

Nylon: Lets see do we have any mail or anything.

As the old elder went to the door as she found a letter she picked it up and opened it... and started reading it..

Nylon read the letter as her eyes widened she ran down the hall running towards Hancock and Luffy's room.

As for our Pirate Empress and Pirate King they were still sleep in their sleeping figures as Nylon opened the door and yelled out.

Nylon: SNAKE-PRINCESS YOUNG STRAW-HAT! she yelled waking the two up.

Hancock woke up with a angry glare at Nylon as tic marks formed on her forehead.

Hancock: WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP YOU OLD HAG I WAS DREAMING OF LUFFY-SAMA AS WE WERE IN A PICNIC! THE RAVEN HAIRED LADY YELLED WITH ANGER.

Luffy: NA? WHAT'S GOING ON... ? in a sleepy tone.

Nylon: Young Straw-Hat here's a letter for you and Snake-Princess. as she tossed it on their bed.

Hancock got the letter as she cleared her throat reading it to luffy and nylon.

Hancock: "Dear Luffy and Snake-Princess we would like to invite you both to our thanksgiving gathering.. you guys can bring your kids family members if you want.. it starts in 2 days do come the gathering is held at east blue in Mr. Prince's Restaurant see you there! from your Navigator Nami."

Luffy's eyes widened when he heard "Nami"

Luffy: Nami sent that letter...

Hancock looked at Luffy and said.

Hancock: Y-yes why...? she said with a little anger in her voice..

Hancock couldn't stand Nami and Robin they were still her rivals after her and luffy got married.

Luffy: So a thanksgiving gathering huh...? with a smile on his face..

Luffy: YAHOOOO! MEAT AND FOOD WILL BE THERE!

Hancock: But Luffy... as she looked at her husband.

Luffy: LETS TAKE THE KIDS AND GO! HANCOCK!

Hancock smiled and said..

Hancock: Ok... guess it wouldn't kill us to go to a gathering... lets wake the kids up and get the ship ready...

Luffy: HERE I COME MY FRIENDS AND CREW HE YELLED AS HE GOT OUT THE BED IN A HAPPY WAY.

Hancock: Well Honey.. why don't you go tell the kids to get ready for our departure I will let my sister's come...

Nylon: Excuse me Snake-Princess but what about me...?

Hancock glared at the elder and said..

Hancock: You should stay...

Nylon: Don't be like that! thanksgiving is all about family and friends being together... and I am apart of the family you know!

Hancock: Must I remind you that I am the empress I order you to stay!

Luffy: Hancock she's right... thanksgiving is all about family and friends.. so please let her come..

Hancock wanted to say something but couldn't turn down and refuse Luffy's demands.

Hancock: Very Well then you can come..

Nylon: Thank You.. with a grin on her face.

Monkey D. Ace and Boa D. Annie came in saying

Monkey D. Ace: What's going on...?

Boa D. Annie: Yeah What's going on Mommy and Daddy..? as she looked at her parents

Hancock: Well sweetheart You your brother your father granny and aunts and I are going to a thanksgiving gathering.. I want you both on your best behavior when we get there ok... as she had her eyes on both her son and daughter.

Boa D. Annie: we Promise to be on our best mommy! with a smile.

Monkey D. Ace: Yeah Yeah I know about behavior.. mom..

Hancock: Good you two go on and get dressed and ready we getting on the ship in about a hour.

Both the kids nodded and ran off getting themselves ready as for Hancock and Luffy they went to go shower and put on there clothes.

Hancock as wearing her Pirate Queen attire as her sisters were doing her hair.

Luffy was putting on his pirate king set.

Hancock got done getting dressed as she came out with a new hairstyle she had a ponytail with a snake like braid attached to it.

Luffy grabbed his straw hat and placed it on his head.

As for the kids they tossed on their clothes.

Ace tossed on his pirate prince outfit as for his sister she tossed on her amazon lily snake-princess outfit

In Just about a hour later the Family got on Hancock's ship and sailed off.

Just about a few others were coming to the thanksgiving gathering.

Usopp is on the sunny with Franky along with Brook Chopper and Jimbe with them Laboon followed them.

From a deserted area.

Monkey D. Dragon: So.. A Thanksgiving gathering eh... guess it's time I go.. you guys coming... as he looked at 5 shadowy figures behind him.

Sabo: Of course... I know my little Brother will be there...

Ivankov: OF COURSE

Koala: Yes a gathering would be fun! with a smile on her face.

Aokiji: Uh huh I will come...

Kuma nodded as he looked at his comrades.

Monkey D. Dragon: Lets get going.. then..

At Marineford.

Garp: BAHAHAAHA! I will come to the gathering hope they got crackers! as the old vice admiral bellowed with a laugh

Admiral Coby: Come to a gathering it wouldn't kill us to go..

Admiral Tashigi: Well Fleet Admiral Smoker what do you think?

Smoker blew some smoke and said.

Smoker: Lets go...

At Alablasta.

Vivi and carue got the letter and smiled she asked pell to help her get ready.

At a island in the new world.

Shanks had got the letter as he smiled and got up.

Marco and the former whitebeard pirates got the same letter as they agreed on going.

Mihawk even got a letter as he grinned perona was next to him as she followed him.

Shriahoshi from fishman island got the letter as she cried in tears of joy.

Law and his crew were agreed.

Bartolomeo jumped in a happy way smiling as he got done reading the letter and ran to his ship sailing off.

Just about everyone were coming to this gathering and were going to have a good time.

**NOW MY FANS I WILL GO TO CHAPTER 3 WHICH WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER DO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE I GOT MORE SURPRIES FOR YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanksgiving Feast!

**WILL WORK ON THIS FIRST THING IN THE MORING FANS OK! CALM DOWN AND WAIT IT WILL BE DONE SOON. **

Since everyone has got the invitations to the thanksgiving feast they are all going to East Blue to Mr. Prince's Restaurant. Sanji and Zoro got some guns for their hunting trip.. as for Luffy Hancock and their family... they are sailing going to east blue before the other guests. Thanksgiving is just about a day away.

About a hour later As Zoro and Sanji were going to the docks as they wait for Usopp's arrival..

The Sunny finally came as Franky Chopper Brook and Usopp were aboard the ship as they smiled and waved at zoro and sanji

As The gang were ready to hunt Franky Brook and Chopper went to Sanji's restaurant to see Nami and the others.

Zoro Sanji and Usopp went to a forest to go hunt for a turkey and boars.

Sanji had a rifle so did zoro with his three swords at his side usopp had a rifle too as they went hunting for turkeys boars and rabbit's but they had to hunt the biggest turkey there is enough for everyone to eat.

With this going on the hunt began.

Sanji: Ok guys we just hunting a few turkeys boars and what not who ever see's the biggest turkey shoot it.. oi moss head... don't go off getting lo- as he turned to zoro who was already missing.

Usopp: EHH! ZORO WENT OFF! ALONE!

Sanji: UGH! I TOLD THAT MORON NOT TO GET LOST NOW HE DONE IT! OI USOPP!

Usopp: Yeah Sanji..?

Sanji: Try to find Moss head... and then come look for me..

Usopp: Huh!? where your going!? with disbelief in his voice.

Sanji: Well going hunting... of course got to hunt a turkey.. but you can hunt too.. while you looking for cabbage head... as he cocked his rifle.

Sanji goes off in the forest holding his rifle as he gets ready for the hunt he goes in the bushes first... as he aimed his rifle out trying to look for a turkey or a boar.. as for Usopp he went looking for zoro.

Usopp: ZORO! he yelled calling the lost swordsman.

Usopp: Crap why did he have to run off and get lost... in a deadpanned tone as he kept looking..

Usopp: ZOROOOOO! he yelled again..

Right when Usopp was going to go look for Zoro more until a big bird was behind him.

Usopp turned to the big bird which was a turkey.

BANG!

Usopp: AAAH! THE SNIPER SCREAMED AS HE THOUGHT HE GOT SHOT.. BUT THE TURKEY WAS THE ONE THAT GOT SHOT.

Usopp: Did I shoot it... as he came near the turkey.

Zoro: Nope I did..

Usopp: HUH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Zoro: Been hunting that turkey when dart brows was talking...

Usopp: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WENT OFF TO GO HUNT DOWN THAT TURKEY BEFORE ME OR SANJI COULD! he yelled.

Zoro: Yeah... in a matter of fact tone.

Zoro: Now help me carry this turkey...

Usopp: Whatever... why do I even try... as he went to help zoro with the turkey.

With Sanji he was still in the bushes waiting.


End file.
